


Accident

by Micaelina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accident, Grand Prix Final, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micaelina/pseuds/Micaelina
Summary: During the Grand Prix Final, Yuri crashes with another skater and has to be taken immediately to the infirmary. (I don't know how to do a good summary) (Inspired by Yuzuru Hanyu's 2014 Cup of China's performance)





	1. Introduction

The Grand Prix Final was finally here. I walked through the gate, the cold breeze touching my face in a pleasant way. I breathed in and smiled at all the thousands of people that were reunited to appreciate the best figure skating had to offer. Coaches, choreographers, and skaters from different parts of the world were discussing and preparing for the upcoming event. The sound made between the ice and the blades of the skaters that were practicing could be heard already. Excitement rushed fiercely through my veins.

  
"Yuri!" Victor's voice called me. I turned around and saw him standing, wearing a light gray suit. His smile was flawless as his blue eyes stared at me intensely. Blushing, I shifted under his stare and decided to focus on his suit instead. It fitted him perfectly, making sure to show his toned body. The color of the suit was in harmony with his bright hair, while the lilac tie gave him an aesthetic appearance. He had a boutonniere in his chest that matched his tie and coquettish personality. One hand was in his pocket, while the another one was playing with his coach ID that was hanging by his neck. By the way his hand held the card tightly, I could tell he was proud of being there as my coach. I was really proud of that, too...

  
"You look really good in those clothes," Victor told me with a whistle. I looked at him in the eyes and smiled sheepishly. As I extended my arms, I turned around to show Victor a better view of the outfit. Like most figure skating costumes, mine was quite tight (I remember how uncomfortable I was the first time I had to use an outfit like that. Now I'm more used to it, although sometimes it's still a bit embarrassing). I was wearing a black velvet trouser with a white shirt with sparkles. The sleeves were made of see-through lace (Victor's idea) and had ruffles at the cuffs and neck. On top of that, I had a one-sleeved black jacket with a diagonal cut going from my right shoulder down to the waist. There was a beautiful embroidery on my shoulder and some golden ones in my stomach. The black gloves were a pretty accessory, and my lucky charm was hanging nicely by my neck. With my hair slicked back, I knew my appearance was first-class.

  
When I faced him again, I was greeted by his broad, warm smile and a light pink blush on his cheeks. I smiled at him wholeheartedly. Honestly, I was really happy, and kind of nervous, of being able to perform in such an important event once again.

  
"Are you ready? We've been practicing this Free Style for a while now," Victor told me while he approached. I nodded furiously. Yes, we had been practicing for months now, and the program itself was really good. I had been working really hard to ace every jump and spin, and I was quite sure I could make it in an official competition. Victor hugged me tightly, patting my back softly to give me some reassurance. Everytime Victor did that, I would feel more relaxed, even though my heart raced a little. His face was near mine, head resting on my shoulder while his hot breath tickled my ear. "You'll do great, luchik," he whispered, his voice and words making my face burn. We were way closer and our relationship was stronger after all the time we spent together, but either way I couldn't help to feel a bit embarrassed with these little shows of affection. I hugged him back, nodding and muttering a, "yes, thank you," as I hid my face in the crook of his shoulder. Thre, I could smell Viktor's sweet perfume (probably an expensive one) and, if I paid attention, feel his heartbeat against my chest, So he was nervous, too...

  
We parted, Victor's hand still in my shoulders, shaking me. "Come on, Yuri. Let's get into the rink!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luchik (Лучик) means "ray of light" in Russian.


	2. Bad things can happen

_Okay, this is going well…_. My skates moved smoothly over the ice, every turn and spin happening without much problem. The outfit wasn't uncomfortable, letting my arms, and body in general, move the way I pleased, following the routine we had prepared. The scratches and bruises on my feet, made by the long practices, were almost healed (at least they weren’t hurting that much). Everything was going fine, despite the fact of all the figure skaters that were in the rink at the same time, moving and spinning at awesome speed, making the most of the six minutes we had before the presentations.

"Yuri!" Victor shouted at me, "try practicing the jumps a bit more!". I looked at him and gave him a thumbs-up. During the last practices, I had nailed every jump. Myself of the past would have never even thought about all this improvement, and it was all thanks to Victor. Since the day he appeared at Hasetsu, my career as a figure skater started rising exponentially, with every lecture and smile that Victor gave me. In all these months, Victor hadn't been just my coach, but my friend, my biggest support, and something ever more important...

I shook my head, trying to get rid of those inappropriate thoughts. I'm sure I heard Victor's laughter in the distance, probably because of my red face. That guy had an awesome ability for reading my mind. _Come on, I have to focus._ The triple axel was really good, but the quad lutz was still a big problem if I didn’t focus enough. I started with a three turn before continuing with more jumps. I was skating smoothly, moving backward at a great speed as I raised my right foot to start turning around-

**"YURI!"**

I was just turning around when I saw this other skater _really_ close to me. I didn't have any time to react, as I felt his knee hitting right into the inner thigh of my left leg with an incredible strength, due to the high speed we both had. Feeling how I lost complete balance, both of my feet leaving the ground, the only thought in my mind was, _Oh fuck, what should I do?_ At this point, nothing at all. I landed flat on my stomach, all the air inside my body leaving me in a second, and then my head began to hurt like freaking hell. Still conscious, I tried to stand up, but my stomach was in so much agony, and my muscles were contracting with such strength that I couldn't even move. I bent down, enduring that painful position, while I tried to catch my breath, inhaling every particle of oxygen that I had near. I couldn't hear anything, as my head was filled with useless thoughts, _Can they blow the referee's whistle?... Ah, everybody keeps practicing, but, fuck, this hurts so much._ Not being able of standing it anymore, I lied down on my back, the cold ice penetrating through my clothes. I was still gasping desperately for air, my hand clutching my stomach, trying in some way to stop the pain. I could barely feel my legs by now, knowing they were there just because of the pain I could feel them going through. My other hand went to my face, wiping the cold sweat that was covering it. As my hand went over my skin, I realized that the glove got wet faster than I expected and that something, other than sweat, was running down my face. I closed my eyes for a while.

_Shit, I'm bleeding._


	3. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a longer chapter, hope you enjoy!

" **YURI!** "

When I screamed, it was already too late. Yuri had just collided with another skater, both of them going extremely fast. Accidents like that weren't rare within the figure-skating world, but it's quite dangerous when professional skaters that can reach high speeds are involved. I could tell this was one of the worst, as I saw how Yuri landed on his stomach and his head bounced on the ice. Every skater that had ever fell while doing a flying camel spin could confirm how painful it was, and I'm sure Yuri was experiencing that same pain, but twenty times worse.

"Yuri?! Yuri!! Can you move? YURI!"He did not respond, staying in a fetal position while he held his head and stomach, his back moving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. My hands were gripping tightly the bars, knuckles turning white because of the force I was making. My whole body was shaking, resisting the urge of running into the rink and help the person who meant the life to me. The other skater had already stood up, looking quite disorientated, but Yuri was still there, lying on his back and breathing rapidly. His face was paler than ever, and I noticed that there were trails of blood going from his face down to his neck. I started growing desperate, shouting angrily at the staff, "come on, he can't stand up! Go and help him!" They sent me an angry look at my tone of voice and started preparing a stretcher, just in case he needed it. My body was still shaking involuntarily and a knot was forming in my throat, making my voice crack. "Please, go help him," I begged, as I was unable of doing anything for him right now.

The two people from the staff entered the rink and went over to Yuri. They started asking some questions as they helped him stand up, putting their arms around his shoulders as a support. Yuri stood up slowly, first kneeling on the ice as he tried to regain his balance, while he muttered some things (I'm sure he was saying he was fine, when he certainly wasn't). When he was on his feet, he started skating towards the exit, leaving the staff behind. _God, don't push yourself_. I went to the exit and, thank God I did, because just as Yuri arrived, his body gave up and collapsed. I caught him before his body hit the ground, body trembling as he panted heavily. More people from the staff came to help me take him to the infirmary since he was unable of standing on his own.

We arrived at the infirmary and laid Yuri down on the stretcher. When I gave him a proper look, I noticed he had a deep cut on his chin that was bleeding a lot and another wound  in the right side of his head. His face and neck were covered in sweat and blood, so I took a tissue out from our Makkachin plushie. I smiled remembering how much Yuri liked it and proceeded to clean his face. He had his eyes closed, eyebrows narrowed as he continued panting, but now at least a bit slower. He flinched when the tissue touched him, so I held his hand, thumb caressing it in a way that could relax him a little. We stayed that way for a few minutes, Yuri's breathing getting even and face growing calmer. I could hear how the doctors moved around, preparing the different tools and attending the other later involved in the accident, who was there, too. Yuri had just opened his eyes when the doctor appeared.

"I'm sorry for the wait, coach Nikiforov. I'm ready to check the patient, so, if you excuse me...," the doctor said, gesturing at our linked hands. I gave him a nod and started moving away, but just as I was doing so, Yuri held my hand tight, sending me a pleading look. I looked back at him for a second (did my cheeks get warmer?), and decided to stay there a bit longer, holding his hand firmly as I gave the doctor an apologetic smile. He sent me a glare but then proceeded with Yuri's check up. He opened his eyes, lighter on hand to check his pupil’s dilatation as he asked him his name and age."So, sir, do you know what's a hundred minus seven minus seven?" the doctor asked addressing Yuri.

"What?" he said confused, his brain still  processing the information.

"A hundred minus seven minus seven. Fast."

"Uh... 85?" Yuri said, not sure about his answer. I chuckled at his response and raised an eyebrow mockingly. He blushed, probably realizing what he said was incorrect.

"He's bad at numbers," I told the doctor kind of apologetically. He sent me a look (again) and wrote something on his paper.

"Do you now what happened before you came here?

Yuri stayed silent for a while before answering slowly, "I was skating during the six-minute practice and collided with another skater." He looked a bit scared as he remembered the accident, so I caressed his hand, trying in a way to comfort him. The doctor kept on writing while some nurses started checking Yuri's face. They cleaned the traces of blood (totally a better job than I did) and applied different substances on the wounds. Then, they brought bandages for his head and chin, putting them with care.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Katsuki, but I can't ignore the fact that you might have suffered a concussion," the doctor said with a serious expression. "I'm afraid to tell you that you won't be able to perform, as you should stay here so we can keep regular monitoring on you." When I heard those words, my eyes went big as plates.

"What?" Yuri said almost in a whisper. He looked at me and then back at the doctor, his eyes growing bigger as he started realizing what was happening. "I can't leave the competition now!" he continued, now raising his voice.

"Yuri," I said sternly. His face turned at my direction, eyes full of fear as he let my hand go. "You just had an accident and you might be really hurt. I can't let you compete like that."

"Victor..." Yuri's face now started growing angry. I was a little mad, too; we had been practicing really hard for months now and the routine was one of the best we had ever done. It was a shame to leave the competition like that, but this concerned Yuri's safety and I would never be able to forgive myself if something bad happened to him.

"I know it's a difficult request, but you'll have to quit the competition and stay here until we can ensure your safety," the doctor said, now looking a bit worried. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, looking around before picking up his things and saying, "I'm sorry, but I have to go check up the other patients. If you excuse me..."

After the doctor left, Yuri and I stayed silent, not being able to look at each other. Both of us were totally immersed in our own thoughts, trying to analyze what options we had in front of us now, after this whole situation. I really wanted to show the world this new Yuri we both had worked on; someone more confident, full of love and with awesome skills, but that was being reckless. Yuri performing while having  hurt his head was something totally dangerous and I had to make him understand that.

When I looked at him, he was standing up. His body was quivering as he tried to walk towards the infirmary's exit.

"Yuri!" I called. "Where do you think you're going?" I was getting angry; I didn't want him to make a stupid decision that could end up hurting him more than he was already.

"Victor," Yuri said firmly, back still facing me as his hand rested on the door frame. "I'm fine. I really am, so don't worry."

"You just had an accident!" I nearly shouted, striding to his direction. "This is not the time to be a hero. You have to take care of yourself, you idiot!"

When I was standing next to him, Yuri finally decided to turn around. When I saw his face, his expression was one I had never seen before. His eyes were darker, overflowing with resolution, while his knitted brows gave him a more serious aura. His mouth was forming a fine line, showing that this was a hard decision for him, too.

"After all the months we've practiced, after all the time I've got to spend with you, I can't let myself just give up now. I've reached this far thanks to you, and I want to pay you back giving all I've got," he said with a small but meaningful smile. He put a hand on my face, caressing it, and then placed a sweet kiss on my cheek. "I'll be fine, I promise. Just keep cheering for me, okay?" he whispered in my ear, his soft voice making my spine shiver.

I stood there without moving, while what had just happened poured over me like cold water. Yuri's eyes, voice, and body were full of a determination that I had never seen before, despite me being the one who built it. I wasn't talking to the chubby and insecure Yuri that I met once at Hasetsu, but to the confident one that, through hours of work, I had helped blossom. It wasn't the Yuri that wasn't even able to choose a song for his program himself, but the one that not only did that but also tried to help make the choreography to express himself through skating. It wasn't the Yuri that got scared when he saw other skaters, but the one that respected them and acknowledged their talent, and tried to fight them with his own ones. It wasn't the Yuri that had to think of himself as a pork cutlet bowl to seduce others, but the one that had finally discovered his own charms to enhance the world, and especially me. It wasn't the same Yuri as before, and I had forgotten that simple fact.

I let out a big sigh as my hand moved to hold Yuri's face. "You know I can't go against you when you act like that," I said, his face starting to brighten. I looked at him in the eyes, those full of resolve, and let out another sigh before telling him, "just... be careful, okay?" I gave him a reassuring smile as he nodded furiously, jumping into my arms for a hug. I held him close as I prepared for what was about to come.


End file.
